Akatsuki Story
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Akatsuki/Mind to RnR? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akatsuki Story © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC berat, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Pekerjaan**

Siang itu, markas Akatsuki tampak agak sepi. Hanya ada Kakuzu yang sedang membaca majalah; "Cara Menjadi Kaya Tanpa Kerja", Tobi yang sedang mengemut lollipop di sudut, juga Deidara dan Itachi yang lagi menonton serial kesukaan mereka; "Karena Waria Ingin Dimengerti".

"Uwohh ...! Boleh juga neh!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba berteriak heboh, sontak membuat tiga makluk lainnya terpekik kaget.

"Kakuzu-_senpai_ kenapa?" Tobi yang paling pertama berlari mendekati sang bendahara bangkotan.

"Ada artikel keren neh. Boleh juga loh," katanya, sebari memandangi majalah itu dengan pandangan berkilat-kilat.

"Emang apaan sih, _un_? Paling-paling tentang uang lagi kan?" Deidara ikutan nimbrung.

"Berkaitan dikit sih ... dengerin nih ye!" Kakuzu berujar, dan tiga makluk itupun langsung pada ngedeketin.

Kakuzu pun berdehem, lagaknya mirip presiden yang mau berdekrit, "Menurut survey ..." ia mulai membaca sebuah artikel. "pekerjaan yang berakhiran '–or' itu pasti berakhir sukses! Contohnya : Doktor, promotor, profesor, dan lain-lain ..."

"Bener gak tuh, _un_?"

"Bener juga loh ..." Itachi menimpali. "Pak haji romli tetangga gue contohnya, dia itu pengusaha motor, dan sukses!"

"Tobi juga pernah liat kontraktor yang sukses!" Tobi berkata sebari mengemut lollipopnya.

"Bapak gue juga koruptor, sukses tuh," Kakuzu membongkar aib.

"Tapi kenapa ya, _un_ ..." Deidara bergumam lirih.

"Kenapa, _senpai_?" tanya Tobi, plus kuahnya yang mendarat di wajah Deidara.

"Iya ... babehku di kampung, _un_. Bukannya sukses, malah disiksa warga kampung, _un_. Terus mati dan mayatnya dibuang ke selokan terdekat, _un_!" Deidara mengumbar kisah ayah tercintanya yang menyedihkan.

"Emang pekerjaan babeh lu apaan?" tanya Kakuzu, diiringi tatapan penasaran Itachi dan Tobi.

Deidara terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Pencuri kolor."

Keriput Itachi mendadak copot dari tempatnya.

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Paku**

Tobi berjalan riang melewati pertokoan. Kalimat sang _leader_—Pein—sangat terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, _Tob, pintu utama markas kita undah bobrok. Gue mau ngebenerin, lu beliin paku ye?_

Setelah berjalan mencari toko bangunan, akhirnya Tobi pun sampai di sebuah toko bangunan "TB Uchiha Corp".

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang Uchiha yang sudah agak tua itu—Uchiha Fugaku—menghampiri Tobi, karena curiga adanya lollipop berjalan yang menghalangi pemandangan.

"Itu! Tobi anak baik, mau beli paku! Sekilo ya," Tobi memberi tahu maksud dan tujuannya datang ke sana.

Fugaku manggut-manggut sambil nyiapin paku, "Oh ... dibungkus?"

Tobi yang nggak terlalu ngerti dengan entengnya menjawab, "Nggak bang, Tobi mau makan di sini aja."

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Nasi**

"Kenyang!" teriak Kisame, setelah mengisi perutnya di warteg punya mpok Tsunade. Kemiskinan yang melanda seluruh anggota Akatsuki—selain Kakuzu tentunya—memaksa Kisame hanya bisa makan di warteg. Padahal hati kecilnya meraung-raung pengen makan di restoran mewah di atas kapal pesiar.

"Semuanya ini berapa, mpok?" tanya Kisame pada mpok-mpok cantik nan bohai itu.

"Makannya sama apa aja, mas?" tanya Tsunade, sebari menyiapkan kalkulator.

"Tempe satu ..." Kisame mulai menyebutkan.

"Lima ratus rupiah ..." Tsunade bergumam sebari mengetikan angka.

"Pete dua ..."

"Dua ribu ..."

"Gepuk satu ..."

"Tiga ribu ..."

"Terus nasi. Udah deh," Kisame menyiapkan dompetnya.

"Nasi satu empat ribu ..."

"Hah? Mahal amat!" Kisame sewot.

"Mahal? Itu paling murah kok!" Tsunade nggak terima.

"Mahal lah mpok ... nasinya satu empat ribu. Berarti sepiring harganya berapa?"

Dada Tsunade yang besar itu tiba-tiba kempis.

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Pinggir Jalan**

Pagi ini nampaknya markas sedang sepi. Karena bosan, sang _leader_ mengajak Tobi jalan-jalan. "Tob, lu bosen kan? Kita keluar yuk?"

"Ke mana, _senpai_? Tobi mau ke taman bermain!"

"Kagak ada duit. Kita ke depan aja, liatin mobil yang lewat."

"Emang asik yah, _senpai_?"

"Asik banget pokoknya," Pein pun berjalan santai menuju pintu utama, diikuti Tobi.

Sampai di luar, mata Tobi memancarkan kilatan-kilatan. "Wah! _Senpai_, banyak mobil berlalu-lalang!" Tobi memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang sebenarnya biasa aja itu.

"Tob, jangan main di pinggir jalan! Banyak mobil, nanti ketabrak!" teriak Pein bijak, saat melihat Tobi berlari mendekati jalan raya.

"Iya _senpai_, Tobi kan anak baik. Tobi emang nggak akan main dipinggir jalan, tapi ditengah jalan ... !"

Gigi-gigi Pein mendadak rontok.

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Dari Mana**

"Bang, ke Konoha ya?" ucap Hidan, sebari menaiki angkot jurusan Suna-Konoha itu.

"Ngapain kita naik angkot sih? Menghambur uang aja!" Kakuzu sewot sebari masuk dan duduk di salah satu tempat kosong.

Si sopir tampak agak risih waktu melihat dua makluk yang masuk ke dalam angkotnya tampak begitu mencurigakan. Yang satu pake cadar segala, yang satu kakek-kakek yang bawa-bawa sabit mata tiga. Tapi biarlah, yang penting mereka bayar kan?

Beberapa menit perjalanan, Hidan lekas berteriak. "Kiri, kiri, bang!" tepat di telinga sang sopir, bonus juga kuahnya.

Angkot pun berhenti dengan rem mendadak. Sehingga ban mengeluarkan suara decitan yang nggak enak di dengar.

Hidan dan Kakuzu pun turun. "Berapa ongkosnya, bang?" tanya Hidan.

"Dari mana, mas?" tanya sang sopir. Sepertinya sang sopir lupa dua makluk itu naik dari mana.

"Saya? Saya dari Banjarmasin, bang!" jawab Hidan, semangat.

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Itikap di Masjid**

"Dan, mau ke mana lu?" tanya Kisame, heran melihat sang ustadz Akatsuki berjalan ke luar markas.

"Mau Itikap di mesjid, Kis," jawabnya. "Kenape? Lu mau ikut?"

Kisame berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Males ah. Gue nanti aja ikutnya bulan April, ikutan _Domba Cup_."

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Malam Hari**

Di markas, hari sudah agak gelap tapi semuanya sudah tidur. Hanya tinggal dua makluk yang tersisa; _the only beautiful girl_ dan si mesum. Yep, Konan dan Pein.

"Yayang, di sini bau ya? Kita sewa hotel yuk?" tanya Pein, dengan nada lembut dan misterius.

Wajah Konan langsung memerah, _blushing_ ria digoda demikian oleh Pein yang sebenarnya ganteng aja kagak. Ancur sih, iya. "Boleh~"

Mereka pun kabur dari markas dan menyewa sebuah kamar hotel mewah. Bagaimana mereka akan membayar? Yah, itu mah gimana nanti aja.

"Yayang, tutup pintunya dong ..." ujar Pein, sebari memasuki ruangan bagai surga itu. "Iya, Pein ganteng ..." ujar Konan, dan hampir membuat Author muntah seember.

'_Kreett ... cklek!_' pintu pun tertutup rapat dan dikunci.

"Kayaknya asik kalau jendelanya ditutup juga, ya?" ujar Pein pelan, dengan nada seduktive. Konan semakin blushing, lalu berjalan mendekati letak jendela dan menutupnya. '_Blam._'

"Yayang Konan, gimana kalau lampunya kita matiin juga?" Pein bergumam lagi, nada suaranya semakin misterius dan pelan. Konan segera tersenyum tanpa menghilangkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Ia segera mematikan lampu, '_Tlek._'

"Yayang, kita naik ke atas ranjang yuk?" Pein berujar sebari memain-mainkan ujung rambut Konan.

"Bo-boleh," Konan tiba-tiba jadi merasa gugup. Apa Pein akan ...

Melihat Pein mulai menaiki ranjang, Konan mengikuti dan mereka berbaring bersebelahan.

"Kita masuk ke dalam selimut yuk?" ajak Pein lagi.

"A-ayo," Konan semakin gemetar. Ya ampun, bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Konan ..."

"I-iya?"

"Lihat! Bagus 'kan, jam tangan gue? Bisa menyala di tempat gelap!"

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Lilin Mati**

"Woi! Gue mau nanya nih!" Kisame berlari terbirit-birit menuju ruang TV Akatsuki yang sudah dipenuhi anggota lainnya yang sedang bersantai ria.

"Lain kali aja, lagi seru nih!" Itachi bergumam sebari memasukan kacang murahan sebagai camilan ke dalam mulutnya. "Wuihh! Liat tuh, Lee Min Ho! Ganteng ya? Kayak gue?" Itachi bernarsis sebari nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sang TV.

"Chi, kapan lu berhenti ngayal sih?" gerutu Pein yang sedang berusaha menikmati film di TV.

"Iya, _un_. Lagian kita 'kan nggak langi nonton BBF, orang dari tadi listrik mati," Deidara menimpali.

"Oh ... pantesan dari tadi film yang kita tonton item doang. TV-nya gak nyala toh," balas Zetsu.

"Ehh ... tapi tadi gue abis nonton TV di rumah sebelah! Gue nebeng liat TV lewat jendela. Untung nggak ketahuan," Kisame membongkar aib.

"Nonton apa lu?" tanya Hidan.

"Itu loh, Rangking 1!" jawab Kisame. Seluruh Akatsuki nganga—tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan lu tertarik asah otak?" tanya Pein asal. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga nggak pernah asah otak. Asah mata sih, sering.

"Ah, pokoknya ... sekarang lagi iklan! Tadi udah babak praktikum!" Kisame tampak terburu-buru. "Pertanyaannya gini nih; _Kalau lilin nyala, terus ditutup pake gelas. Eh, api lilinnya mati! Menunjukkan apa itu?_"

"Oh ... itu menunjukkan kalau emang udah waktunya bagi sang lilin dipanggil ke rahmatullah, _un_ ..." tebak Deidara.

"Bukan, itu apinya pergi beli kaset XXX dulu," kata Pein, asal.

"Salah!" Sasori akhirnya membuka suara. "Itu menunjukkan oksigen di dalam gelas terbakar sehingga api mati," nah, itu jawaban paling meyakinkan.

Kisame hanya manggut-manggut, bingung mau pilih jawaban yang mana.

"Salah Kis," akhirnya Itachi sang _partner_ sehidup semati angkat bicara. "Itu menunjukkan orang yang kurang kerjaan," katanya, "percaya deh sama gue."

Secara, wajah Itachi beneran serius saat itu. Terus, karena kapasitas otak Kisame yang nggak lebih gede dari ikan hiu, akhirnya ia ngangguk-ngangguk.

Kisame akhirnya pergi dengan memilih jawaban Itachi.

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Narkoba**

"Whoah!" Itachi berteriak kaget melihat sang _leader_ yang tengah menyeduh kopi. "_Leader_-_sama_, aku tidak pernah menyangka ..." katanya, dengan nada dramatis.

"Apaan?" tanya Pein asal, masih mengaduk kopi dengan sendok.

"_Leader_, lu jadi pake narkoba?" Itachi was-was, "Setelah mengoleksi film XXX, sekarang lu jadi pecandu narkoba? Mau dibawa ke mana masa depan lu?" Itachi sok bijak. "Gue bilangin Konan, diputusin lu!" Itachi mengancam. Pada dasarnya emang dia tengah menunggu Konan menjomblo.

"Narkoba apaan? Astagfirullah, fitnah itu!" Pein mendadak alim.

"Gue tadi liat elu masukin sebuah tablet ke dalam kopinya! Tablet apaan tuh?"

"Oh ... itu? Itu mah Tablet turun panas," jawab Pein.

"Hah?" Itachi cengo, keriputnya nambah panjang. "Buat apaan?"

"Ini Chi, kopinya nggak dingin-dingin dari tadi."

**~oOo~**

* * *

**CD Rusak**

"Zetsu, aku benci padamu!" Hidan tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak gaje ke arah Zetsu.

Zetsu yang dikatai demikian langsung cengo. "Benci? Kenapa sih, lu?" ternyata Zetsu putih yang menimpali.

"Karena kita nggak masuk agama sesat lu?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Nggak. Kemarin gue minjem CD ke elu! Tapi kenapa nggak ada gambarnya? Jahat banget sih lu, minjemin CD rusak ke gue!" Hidan berujar dramatis.

Zetsu memasang pose berpikir. "Perasaan CD dan VCD gue masih bagus semua. Lu salah ambil kali, malah CD punya _Leader_-_sama_." Jawab Zetsu Putih.

"Iya, CD _Leader_-_sama_ kan bajakan, terus sering banget si stell ... pasti pada udah rusak." Timpal si item.

"Kagak. Beneran kok, ini punya elu! Tapi gue stell tuh nggak ada gambarnya!" Hidan sewot.

"Emang lu pinjem CD gue yang mana? Yang judulnya apa?"

Hidan berpikir sebentar, "Umm ... ah, pokoknya yang judulnya tuh gini; _CD Cleaner_!"

**~oOo~**

* * *

Um... bagaimana pendapatnya, minna? Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Erry bikin ff Humor -_- jadi mohon maaf kalau garing ...

Beberapa lelucon di sini saya ambil dari radio kesayangan saya; Rama FM! Aslinya pake bahasa daerah saya, terus saya translit dan dihubungkan dengan Akatsuki... ternyata nggak mudah juga *plakk*

Oke, makasih banget yang udah baca~! ^^

Review please~

Arigatou Gozaimashu


End file.
